1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a transparent display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In pace with the advance of display technology, a transparent display apparatus is developed, which allows a viewer to see the scene or object behind the display panel.
A typical transparent display apparatus includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight source. In the transparent display apparatus, the backlight source can be embodied by a lamp box. During operation, the light from the lamp box irradiates the liquid crystal panel, such that a user may see an image displayed on the liquid crystal panel. Further, the liquid crystal panel is light transmissive so as to allow a user to see the scene or object behind the liquid crystal panel. However, because the scene behind the liquid crystal panel is the interior of the lamp box, the user can only see the object inner the lamp box but cannot see the scene or object behind the lamp box.
If a typical edge-lit backlight module is used as the backlight source of the LCD, because the edge-lit backlight module has a reflective plate, it may block the user from viewing the scene behind the backlight module. However, if the reflective plate of the backlight module is omitted, the light outputting effect of the backlight module is reduced. As a result, the current transparent display apparatus has the foregoing difficulties needed to be overcome.